nemos_tar_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Don't Break Your 'G'
| episodenumber = 6/12 (6) | locations = , → / , | previous = | next = }}Don't Break Your 'G' is the sixth episode of . Story Leg 6 (Based off Leg 9 of The Amazing Race 22) The race resumes at Goanikontes Oasis Micky & Abe are departing first Route Info: Teams must fly to , . Upon arrival, teams must make their way by taxi to the Saxon State Ministry of Finance and find a with their next clue. All teams are on the same flight The Flight Lands Micky & Abe get to the fords currently in 1st place Route Info: Teams must use the Ford Focus's MyFord Touch system to answer 3 questions: (1) Who said " "? ( ); (2) Who did he say it to? ( ); and (3) Where did President Reagan say it? (the in Berlin). Once all three questions are answered correctly, it will reveal their next destination, the Brandenburg Gate in . Teams start answering trivia. Micky misses question 1 Abe: "Are you serious? It's Reagan, not Trump... Trump likes to build walls not tear them down." Micky: "Sorry, I don't live in privileged America like you do." Abe: "This is what I get for being in Ghost Town with a British dude." Micky: "Well at least I know how to work buttons you stupid tree." Mac & Tank finish currently in 1st place Ashley misses question 2 Clara: "That's it... I'm driving!" Ashley: "I thought I was driving." Clara: "Well now I am cause you apparently don't know anything." Peanut & Amy finish currently in 2nd place Bwinter misses question 2 Bwinter: "oops, wrong button" Liam: "Come on dude, don't be like Abe." Getsome & Sarah finish currently in 3rd place Micky & Abe finish currently in 4th place Bwinter & Liam finish currently in 5th place Mega & Bridgette finish currently in 6th place Clara & Ashley finish currently in last place Mac & Tank get to the gate currently in 1st place Route Info: Teams must drive themselves to . Once there, they must make their way to the rooftop to find their next clue. Mac & Tank make it to the roof currently in 1st place Route Info: Teams must to from the Park Inn's roof. Once they have made it to the landing site, their jump master will give them their clue. Mac & Tank jump from the building and find a detour Detour: Train Trials or Font Follies? Choice A: Train Trials Teams would have to drive themselves to the where they have to build a model train track circuit using all of the provided pieces in such a way that the circuit fits on a provided platform. Once the train makes one full lap on the circuit without falling apart, derailing, or hitting any pieces of scenery, the conductor will give them their next clue. Choice B: Font Follies Teams would have to travel to and pick up two large neon alphabet letters, then transport them on foot to the Buchstabenmuseum. Once they've arrived at the museum with two intact letters, the museum curator will give them their next clue. Mac & Tank are doing Train Trials. Getsome & Sarah are jumping from the building. They are doing to do Font Follies. Peanut & Amy do there jump off the building. Font Follies Micky & Abe jump off the building. Font Follies Mega & Bridgette jump off the building. Train Trials. Bwinter & Liam jump off the building. Font Follies Clara & Ashley are lost Ashley: "Now where do I go?" Clara: "I told you to take that last left and you didn't do it!" Ashley: "You didn't tell me that until I passed that!" Clara: "Yes I did... Clean the wax out of your ears!!!" Mac & Tank finish the detour currently in 1st place. Route Info: Teams must drive themselves to Salon Zur Wilden Renate to find their next clue. Clara & Ashley jump off the building. Train Trials Peanut & Amy finish detour currently in 2nd. Micky drops his letter and breaks it Micky: "Great, now we have to go back and get another one." Getsome & Sarah finish detour currently in 3rd. Micky & Abe get a new letter Micky: "Ok, I'm holding onto this thing tightly this time; at least you still have that 'T' with you." Abe: "Cause I don't have butterfingers. Let's try this again and whatever you do, don't break your 'G' this time." Micky: "ok ok ok. Let's get going." Mega & Bridgette finish detour currently in 4th. Mac & Tank get to the roadblock currently in 1st place Roadblock: One team member must answer a question, "Who said ' '"? ( ), and then enter a labyrinth located beneath the nightclub. They then must search for a white room that has their next clue stuck on its walls. Tank is doing the RB Micky & Abe finish detour currently in 5th. Bwinter: "Ghost Town just came out of there, this way!" Bwinter & Liam finish detour currently in 6th. Amy is doing the RB Sarah is doing the RB Bridgette is doing the RB Clara & Ashley finish detour currently in last Sarah finishes the RB Currently in 1st Roufe Info: Teams must drive themselves to the Joachimsthaler Platz on to check in. Amy finishes the RB. Currently in 2nd place. Bwinter & Liam are lost Bwinter: "You can't read that map." Liam: "You went where I told you not to go you melted snowman!" Bwinter: "This is why I won BB5 and not you." Abe is doing the RB Ashley is doing the RB Abe: "This is what it looks like in my head when listening to music; I love it. Oh, hi Tank" Tank: "I've been in here for a long time dude. Can we work together?" Abe: "Sure, we can get out out of this labyrinth soon enough." Tank finishes the Rb currently in 3rd. Abe finishes the RB currently in 4th. Bridgette finishes the Rb currently in 5th. Getsome & Sarah take a wrong turn Getsome: "Welp, there goes our first place." Sarah: "Yeah, we had it." Peanut & Amy your team number 1. Getsome & Sarah that makes you team number 2. Peanut & Amy you won a trip to Paris France for 7 nights. Bwinter is doing the RB Mac & Tank and Micky & Abe driving to the pit stop Mac: "This is going to be close because we led Ghost Town here." Micky: "We gotta beat them." Micky & Abe you are team number 3. Here comes another team. Mac & Tank you are team number 4. Ashley finishes the RB currently in 6th place. Bwinter finishes the RB currently in last place. Mega & Bridgette take a wrong turn Clara & Ashley you are team number 5. Clara: "YES, We passed someone! But we need to work on our communication. And by that I mean Ashley needs to listen more. We should have placed higher." Ashley: "Hey! I was doing my best, ok, just be glad we are still in." Mega & Bridgette, you are team number 6. Bwinter & Liam you are the last team to arrive again. But this is a non-elimination leg and you are still in the race. You will have a speed bump on the next leg. Route Markers |-|Pit Start = The order of departure from Goanikontes Oasis are as follows: # Micky & Abe # Mega & Bridgette # Peanut & Amy # Mac & Tank # Getsome & Sarah # Clara & Ashley # Bwinter & Liam Nobody's departure times were shown. |-|Route Info 1 = Teams must fly to , . Upon arrival, teams must make their way by taxi to the Saxon State Ministry of Finance and find a with their next clue. |-|Route Info 2 = Teams must use the Ford Focus's MyFord Touch system to answer 3 questions: (1) Who said " "? ( ); (2) Who did he say it to? ( ); and (3) Where did President Reagan say it? (the in Berlin). Once all three questions are answered correctly, it will reveal their next destination, the Brandenburg Gate in . |-|Route Info 3 = Teams must drive themselves to . Once there, they must make their way to the rooftop to find their next clue. |-|Route Info 4 = Teams must to from the Park Inn's roof. Once they have made it to the landing site, their jump master will give them their clue. |-|Detour = Choice A: Train Trials Teams would have to drive themselves to the where they have to build a model train track circuit using all of the provided pieces in such a way that the circuit fits on a provided platform. Once the train makes one full lap on the circuit without falling apart, derailing, or hitting any pieces of scenery, the conductor will give them their next clue. Clara & Ashley, Mac & Tank, and Mega & Bridgette chose this task. Choice B: Font Follies Teams would have to travel to and pick up two large neon alphabet letters, then transport them on foot to the Buchstabenmuseum. Once they've arrived at the museum with two intact letters, the museum curator will give them their next clue. Bwinter & Liam, Getsome & Sarah, Micky & Abe, and Peanut & Amy chose this task. |-|Route Info 5 = Teams must drive themselves to Salon Zur Wilden Renate to find their next clue. |-|Roadblock = The team member assigned to perform the Roadblock would have to answer a question, "Who said ' '"? ( ), and then enter a labyrinth located beneath the nightclub. They then must search for a white room that has their next clue stuck on its walls. The Roadblock performers per team are underlined: *Bwinter & Liam *Clara & Ashley *Getsome & Sarah *Mac & Tank *Mega & Bridgette *Micky & Abe *Peanut & Amy |-|Route Info 6 and Pit Stop = Teams must drive themselves to the Joachimsthaler Platz on to check in. For coming in first place, Peanut & Amy won a 7 night trip to , . For coming in last place, Bwinter & Liam will have to perform a Speed Bump at some point during the next leg of the race. Leaderboard Trivia The episode title was said by Abe after Micky broke one of their letters in the Font Follies Detour.